Memories of the Past
by Diesty-chan
Summary: It's about Bra and something that happened in her past which she can't forget....please r&r! thisis my first Dragon Ball Z fic ever! So be gentle. i finally completed!
1. Default Chapter

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball Z characters…so don't sue me? Even though I have no money. I am sorry if there are a few spelling mistakes, I can't change them now. Hehe. I've also put a Linkin Park song in it….I'm not sure how good it sounds in it…? Well I'll let u start reading my fic then….isn't Goku so cute when he's angry…asking girls only)

In The End.

She sat at the top of the stairs. She rested her elbow on her knee and supported her head in the palm of her hand. She sat in the shadows and looked out at the darkness of the night, through the landing window. She could hear the 'Linkin Park' track play in her stereo. She remained still, not stirring. She was deep in thought.

~ One thing, I don't even know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try,

Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme

To remind myself some how

I tried so hard

Inspite of the way you were mocking me

Acting like I was of your property

Remembering all the times you fought with me 

I'm surprized I got so (far) ~

She lay on her bed curled up like a cat. Her eyes were red and lined with water. Her cheeks were stained from where tears had fallen. She curled up even more. She had her eyes fixed on one place. They never moved, only blinked now and then. She listened to the lyrics of the track playing in her stereo. 

~ Things weren't the way they where before

You wouldn't even reckonize me anymore

Not that you knew me back then

But it all comes back to me (in the end)

You kept everything inside and even though 

I tried, it all fell apart

What it meant to me will eventually be

A memory of a time when I ~

His normal jet-black hair was now golden blonde like the sun, his dark eyes were now green and a yellow aura surrounded his body. He was shorter than the other man standing only feet away from him. The other man was taller and bulkier. He had short black hair and the dark eyes, which usually followed. He has some of the features the other saiyajin had, except he was taller. He looked down at the saiyajin and an evil smirk formed on his lips.

"My, my little cousin, haven't we became a little saiyajin?" Then he increased his energy. Then a yellow aura surrounded him changing his black hair to golden blonde and transforming his eyes from black to green. He remained to smirk. The other saiyajin smirked but he had fear in his green eyes.

The girl stood beside her brother and the other Z- Fighters. 

"You shouldn't be here," a man said standing next to her brother. He had black hair with dark eyes that looked concerned. Two other men stood behind him. They resembled the other man's features except they had different hairstyles. One was roughly the same age as her brother; the other man was many years older. She was the youngest there at the age of thirteen years old.

"I have no where else to go," she looked up at him. He nodded and looked at her brother. She then looked up at her brother. He didn't look like the others, he had lavender coloured hair and blue eyes, he followed her mother's side, like she did. She looked at splitting image of her mother. He looked back down at her. He half smiled and pulled her closer to him.

They then looked back to the two golden haired warriors, who had started fighting. Ki blasts were flying in very direction. The girl and the other men watched them closely. They were too fast for the human eye, but they were watching them using their ki's. Then there was an enormous ki blast.

The shorter saiyajin watched as a powerful ki blast headed straight for him. He looked down to the Z- Fighters. He looked at the lavender haired boy and the young girl with him.

"I'm sorry…Tell your mother I love her," he called down to them, admitting for the first time that he loved their mother. He looked to Goku, "Kakarott! Look after them for me?"

"Father!" the purple haired boy, cried to his father. Bra looked at her father remaining silent; a single tear fell down her cheek.

Goku looked up at him, "Sure…Vegeta." He then nodded and weakly smiled.

They all then watched as the ki blast hit the saiyajin prince. His golden hair changed back jet black and the yellow aura disappeared. They felt his ki disappear. His lifeless body fell rapidly to the ground. The other saiyajin laughed as his opponents body fell to the ground. 

~ I tried so hard

And got so far

In the end it doesn't even matter

I had to fall

To lose it all

But in the end it doesn't even matter ~

His lifeless body hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Father!" Trunks cried again. His lavender curtains were now and spiked up. His blue eyes were now the green. The yellow aura surrounded him.

"Vegeta?" the older of Goku's two sons said sadly looking at the floor. Goku looked at the girl with a sad expression in his face. She knew the saiyajin prince, her father was dead.

"No," she said quietly, tears rolling down her cheek. "NO!" she screamed, running to the fallen saiyajin.

"No! Bra? Wait?" her brother called after her.

She ignored him; she wanted to see her father.

"Goku?" he brother looked at the older man. Goku placed his hand on trunk's shoulder. He sturdened his expression. A yellow aura then surrounded him. His dark hair and eyes were now golden blonde and green.

He looked from Trunks, to his two sons', "Trunks, Gohan, Goten. Stay here, I'm gonna sort this out," he said lowly. He then placed two fingers on his forehead and used the Instant Transmission to the saiyajin responsible for Vegeta's death.

"Gohan?" Goten asked his older brother, worried for his father's safety.

"He'll be fine," he assured him. They both looked at Trunks; he had a horrified look on his face.

"What is it?" Goten stumbled, looking at the direction Trunks was looking at. Gohan did the same.

"Goku dodged a ki blast smiling. He watched it head straight towards the ground. It was headed straight for Bra. Goku had now the look of worry in his eyes. He remembered the promise Vegeta had made him say, and now he was going to watch Vegeta's daughter be killed.

"Bra!" he called down to her.

Bra herd her name called. She looked up and saw Goku and then a ki blast headed for her. She froze.

"Bra! Run!" Goku screamed at her. He then looked back to other saiyajin to have a ki blast hit him straight on. He was knocked to the ground.

"Goku!" Bra screamed still not being able to move. The ki blast came closer and closer.

"Father!" she looked over hearing Gohan scream as he watched Goku fall to the ground. Gohan growled then had the same blonde hair and green eyes as like her brother and Goku.

"Goku!" Trunks cried, he then looked at Bra, "Bra! You have to run!" he screamed at her. She still couldn't move.

"NO!" Trunks screamed at her, watching the ki blast come closer. She was shoved out the way of the ki blast. She hauled herself to see a blonde Goten, half smile at her. The ki blast then hit him, tearing through his shoulder. He screamed with pain.

~ I tried so hard

And got so far

In the end it doesn't even matter

I had to fall

To lose it all

But in the end it doesn't even matter ~

"Goten!" Trunks and Gohan screamed at the same time. They both then looked at each other and then glared up at the other saiyajin laughing the in sky. They flew up as fast as they could, powering up the energy to attack. The blast hit him straight on, blasting a hole through the middle of his body. He arched his head at the two angry saiyajins and half-smiled.

Gohan and Trunks looked at him with sturdened expressions on their faces. They watched the saiyajin fall to the earth. They looked down to Bra and Goten, and Goku who wasn't far from them. They flew down to them.

Bra stood up and saw Goten lying motionless on the ground. She looked over to another motionless body on the ground. It was Goku. She remembered he had warned her of the ki blast heading for her. She started to panic thinking both Goku and Goten were dead. And all because of her. Goku started to stir. She ran over to him. He didn't look that badly beaten up, only a few cuts and bruises. His blonde hair had changed back to black.

"Mister Goku?" she said with a shaky voice.

He slowly opened his eyes, "Bra? You're okay?" He half smiled.

She smiled then Gohan and Trunks landed near them.

"Bra, you're okay!" Trunks ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Dad?" Gohan kneeled down to his side.

"I'm okay Gohan. Just help me get up?" he smiled weakly at his older son. Gohan helped him. He handed his father a senzu bean, Goku ate it. He was feeling back to normal.

They heard some motion and looked at Goten.

"Goten!" Gohan ran over to his brother followed by the others.

Bra stood with Trunks. Gohan kneeled down to his younger brother. Goku stood behind Gohan.

Bra stepped forward, "Is he?" she asked.

"No," Gohan smiled up at her; "he's just hurt his shoulder."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Hey, son," Goku kneeled down to Goten.

Goten opened his eyes, "Dad?"

Goku smiled at him, "That was really brave."

"Bra?" he tried to get up but couldn't due to the pain.

"I'm here," she stepped closer so he could see her. She kneeled down and kissed his cheek. She smiled, "Thank you."

"Here have this," Trunks handed Goten a senzu bean. Goten ate it. He felt better in a matter of seconds after eating it. He then got up and put a hand over his hurt shoulder.

They then heard movement. They looked over to Vegeta. He was trying tomove. Goku ran over to him and supported him in his arms. The others knelt down next to Vegeta. Bra had tears rolling down her cheek, Trunks was holding back his tears.

"Father?" Trunks wiped an escaped tear from his cheek.

"Hey, hey," he lifted his hand and placed on the side of Trunks' face, "You tell that woman, Bulma…that I love her very much and you are to take care of her now," he told his son. He moved his hand to his daughter's face. Bra put her hands over his. He smiled at his thirteen year old daughter.

"Daddy? Your gonna be okay? Aren't you?" she asked tears flooding down her cheeks.

He smiled weakly, "No, not this time, Bra," he had tears roll down his cheeks, "Now I want you to grow up as beautiful and witty as your mother, okay?" He then looked at both of his children, "I want you to know I love u both very much and I'm proud of you both."

He then looked at Goku. He half smirked, "Well Kakarott, looks like I'll never know what it's like to kill you, now," he laughed and started coughing. His expression then turned to sadness, he breathed heavily, "You…you…have to…promise me…one…thing…" he breathed heavily again.

"Sure," Goku said a tear rolling down his cheek.

~ I've put my trust in you

Pushed as far as I can go

And for all this

There's only one thing you should know ~

"You…you…must…take care of…. Bulma…Trunks…. and Bra…" he coughed finding it hard to breathe, "…For…. me…Goku?"

"You have my pr…..Goku?" Goku looked a little confused at Vegeta for calling him Goku.

"Yes Goku! Do…you…?" he started coughing badly again.

"I promise," He smiled down at Vegeta, "Vegeta, there's probably something you should know."

Vegeta looked at him finding it hard to breathe.

"You're my best friend," tears rolled down his cheeks.

"You…too…" Vegeta had tears roll down his cheeks. He weakily smiled at his friend. He stopped smiling and Goku could see the sadness in his eyes. Goku wiped away some tears and nodded.

Vegeta then looked to his children. Well they weren't really children anymore. Trunks had grown up right before his eyes, he was now eighteen, and Vegeta was proud of what a strong saiyajin he was. As for Bra she was thirteen and growing up to become a fine lady. Everytime he looked at her he saw Bulma in her. He smiled at them both and got more upset. This was the last time he would see them. They were upset; he wanted to see them smile.

"Smile," he whispered to them.

They knew he was very near to death, they did as they he told them. They smiled weakly with tears rolling down their cheeks and their eyes red.

"That's better," He smiled, "I love…you!" he took his last breath, he then closed his eyes and his body went limp.

"Father? No!!" Trunks cried on his father's dead body.

"Daddy? No! Daddy!" Bra threw herself crying on top of him. Clenging his clothes on his hands.

Gohan and Goten hung their heads low, tears escaping for the dead friend.

Goku remained to look at Vegeta's face, "Good-bye my friend," tears flooding his cheeks. He raised a hand to shield his eyes.

~ I tried so hard

And got so far

In the end it doesn't even matter

I had to fall

To lose it all

But in the end it doesn't even matter ~

"NO!!" the girl sat up in a cold sweat, putting her fist through her bed, forgetting how strong she was.

"Bra??" Bulma cried running up the stairs to her daughter's room.

She found Bra in the middle of her broken bed. She raised her hands to face and burst into tears. The yellow aura surrounding her disappeared and her golden hair changing back to aqua green and falling on her shoulders. Bulma kneeled down to the middleof the broken bed. She put her arms around her sobbing daughter.

Trunks came running out if his room to see what was going on. He stood in the door looking at his mother cradling his sister. He folded his arms and looked at his mother with questioning eyes. She nodded as an answer. He knew why Bra was upset. Their father. He quietly sighed and went back to his room.

His father had been dead for four years. Yet it still haunted Bra even though she was seventeen now. She couldn't get over it. He didn't know why she couldn't accept it. He did. And so did his mother. But she couldn't, wouldn't.

"Bra? Bra?" Bulma said a with a shaky voice, she too was upset.

Bra looked at her mother. Her eyes rimmed with tears and red. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks.

"You have to move on, love," Bulma told her daughter, "Would your father want you crying?"

"Move on? Do you expect me to try and forget him?" she said angrily, "How could you suggest that, mom?" Bra stood up and went to her window and flew out of it, angry by what her mother had said.

Bra?!" Bulma ran to the window, watching her daughter fly away, "Wait?"

"Mom, let her go," trunks said with folded arms in the doorway.

She turned to him; "You can talk. You don't even wanna talk about him," she glared angrily at her son and walked past him. He watched her walk past him and down the hallway.

"I can't," he looked at the floor.

She turned round to him, "Can't or won't?"

He walked to his room, still looking at the floor. He sat on his bed, thinking of his father. He couldn't talk about him. He just couldn't. It hurt too much.

Bulma walked into his room. She looked at him sitting on the bed. She sat next to him. She looked at him.

"He looked at his hands," I could have helped him, but I didn't," he looked outside, It was my fault!" he closed his eyes so the tear in his eye wouldn't escape.

"Trunks," his mother stood behind him, "Knowing your father, he probably didn't want your help," her eyes settled on the floor, she thought about Vegeta, "He was always like that. Why don't you just let it out, Trunks?"

He remained to look out the window; "You just don't get it, do you! It was my fault he died!" he looked at her angrily. He turned super saiyajin and flew out the window. She watched him fly away. She leant against the wall and slid down it.

"You don't think I'm hurting too," she hugged her knees and burst out crying, "Why did you go, Vegeta?!" she shouted to the sky. She remained to stay there and cry.

~ I tried so hard

And got so far

In the end it doesn't matter

I had to fall

To lose it all

But in the end it doesn't even matter ~

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was my story….I don't know if whether to add to it or leave it? Could you please review it and tell me what you think? If I get sum good reviews about it with ideas there might be a next chapter, you never know…But could I really follow this up….? Oh well hehe 


	2. The final Farewell

Chapter 2: The Final Farewell

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ/GT characters….so please don't sue me/?

Author Note: It took me ages to think of a good second chapter to this story so now I have. I hope it's just as a sad as the first chapter. Well I'll let you carry on with reading it….thanx for the other reviews too.

She was the only person in the house. Alone. Her brother was at Marron's for the weekend. Her mother, she didn't know.

She lay on her back, spread out on her mother's bed, where once her father use to sleep. She lay diagonally cross it. Her aqua-marine coloured hair seemed spray around her pale face. A few strands, resting her cheek's. She looked at the white ceiling.

~ Spend all your time waiting

for that second chance

for a break that would make it okay

there's always one reason

to feel not good enough

and it's hard at the end of the day

I need some distraction

Oh beautiful release

Memory seeps through my veins

Let me be empty

And weightless and maybe

I'll find some peace tonight~

She closed her eyes, listening to the song playing on her stereo in the other room. It was the song played at her father's funeral. The song reminded her of the day. She started to cry, she placed both hands over her face. Her tears rolled down the side of her face to the top of her ears. Her whole body shuddered as each tear fell.

~ In the arms of an angel

fly away from here

from this cold hotel room

and the endlessness that you fear

you are pulled from the wreckage

of your silent reverie

you're in the arms of an angel

may you find some comfort there ~

All the Z-Fighters and their families gathered around the coffin. The Sun was sunning, casting shadows from the trees on them. The priest stood at the top of the coffin. He was saying the 'last rites' even though no one was listening.

People were sniffing and crying. Everyone was dressed in black and wearing a red rose head either on the suit jacket or tops.

Bra stood infront of her mother and brother. She was wearing a black shirt and blouse. Her long aqua-marine hair fell behind her shoulders. She had back gloves covering her hands. In one had she held the stem of a single yellow flower. She had picked it from where her father had been killed. She stared at the shiny wooden coffin, where her father lay. Tears flooded her eyes and ran down her cheeks. A hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up her eyes met the same sapphire eyes she had. Trunks also had watery eyes with tears rolling down his cheek. He was wearing a suit with a black tie. He had a red rose fixed on his jacket. Next to him stood his best friend, Goten. Goten was dressed like trunks except he had his right arm still in a sling, from when he had taken a ki blast for her. His head was hung low and she could hear him sniffing. He too was crying. Behind Goten stood Gohan and Videl. Gohan had an arm around Videl and she had her head resting on his chest. Videl had tears flowing down cheeks. Beside them were Goku, Chi-Chi and Pan. Goku had one arm around his wife and the other on his granddaughter's shoulder, comforting the both. He squeezed Pan's shoulder softly and pushed her futher to him. Chi-Chi was crying and holding a handkerchief to her nose. Pan had streams of tears down her cheeks too. Goku was wearing a suit with red rose, Chi-Chi and Pan both in black dresses. Pan had a cardigan on too. Master Roshi and Oolong were stood next o them. They both were wearing suits and looking at the ground as a sign of respect.

Piccolo stood behind Goku with Tien and Choutsu. Piccolo was dressed as normal but Tien and his best friend were dressed in suits too. Tien was holding his best friend. Bra then to her mother. Her mother was a skirt suit. She had a hat with a lace veil attached to it, which covered her face. Her were covered also by gloves and held the stem to a white rose. This was the first flower Vegeta had ever given to her. She was been comforted by Yamcha. He had his arms around her shoulders. He too was wearing a suit and red rose fixed on the jacket. His expression was filled with sadness, but he didn't shed a single tear. He had to be string for Bulma. Puar hovered above Yamcha; she had a handkerchief to her nose with a few tears sliding her cheeks. Next to Yamcha stood Krillin with 18 and Marron. Krillin had his arm around 18's waist, as he was much shorter than she was. He held a hat in the other hand and his bowed in sign respect. He was also wearing suit and red rose. 18 had Marron hugged to her side. Marron was resting her face on her mother's side. Her eyes were filled with tears and a few fell onto her cheeks. She was wearing a black dress; her blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. She was holding a rose in her hand. 18 too were wearing a black dress with a red rose head attached to it. Bra saw her grandparents behind her mother. Also in black. Her grandma had a handkerchief in her hands with tears streaming down her cheeks. A pink rose clasped in her fingers. Her grandpa had his hand around her back. She looked back to the coffin.

~ So tired of the straight line

and everywhere you turn

there's vultures and thieves at your back

and the storm keeps twisting

you keep on building the lie

that you make up for all that you lack

it don't make no difference

escaping one last time

it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh

this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees ~

The coffin was lowered to the ground. Bra walked over to it first. She let go of the yellow flower and floated onto the lid of the coffin. 

Through tears she said, "I love you daddy."

She stayed there looking at the coffin. Next her mother, Yamcha and brother. Yamcha went up to support Bulma; she looked like she would break down anytime. 

Bulma stood at the edge of the hole where the coffin lay, "Good-bye my sweet Saiyajin Prince," she let go of the white rose. It fell by Bra's flower. She burst into more tears Yamcha then unfixed his red rose from his jacket and threw it with other. He fell silent for a moment and the returned with Bulma, comforting her the best he could.

Trunks looked down at the coffin, he unfixed his rose and it landed with the other flowers, "I'm sorry I let you down, father." He stayed with Bra. 

Next the Son families went up. Goku and Gohan unfixed their roses and dropped them in with the other flowers. Goten struggled since he only one hand, but with help of his mother also put the rose in with the others. Chi-chi, Pan and Videl also put their flowers with the others. The whole family fell silent for a moment in respect and then went back to where they were standing. Next the Bulma's parents threw there flowers in with the other. Mrs. Briefs started crying Mr. Briefs comforted her the best he could. Then Krillin and his family placed their flowers down with the others. Marron looked at Bra and started crying more. 18 hushed her and whispered something in her ear to comfort her. Then Piccolo, he threw a senzu bean and a small flower, he fell silent. He put a hand on Trunks, Trunks looked at him. Then Piccolo went back to where he was standing. Next Tien and his, smaller friend. The stood there in silence and then went back to where they were stood. The Master Roshi and Oolong. Master Roshi there a red rose down with the others

~ In the arms of an angel

fly away from here

from this cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear

you are pulled from the wreckage 

of your silent reverie

you're in the arms of the angel

may you find some comfort there

you're in the arms of the angel

may you find some comfort here~ 

The dirt started to be thrown on in. Bra started crying more. She flung herself at trunks and cried on his chest. He put his arms around her. He was crying now too. Bra heard her mother cry aswell as a few other people. Bra remained to cry on her brother until she calmed down. She then stood over the grave, where the Prince of Saiyajins would finally be rested. She remained to look over it even though it was being covered by dirt. People started to leave. She heard people telling how sorry they were for their loss.

Some one stood behind Bra. They placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry Bra."

She looked up at him, her sapphire eyes sparkling. She then hugged him, sobbing into his chest.

~ in the arms of an angel

fly away from here

from his cold hotel room

and the endlessness that you fear

you are pulled from the wreckage

of your silent reverie

you're in the arms of an angel

may you find some comfort there

you're in the arms of an angel

may you find some comfort here ~

Bra lay on her mother's bed still crying. Her hands still over her face. Some one tapped on the french windows. She cried even louder, shocked from the tap. She sat up and walked over to the french windows, wiping her tears away. She opened the door.

She looked into the ebony eyes that were looking into her sapphire eyes. She them embraced him in a tight hug.

"God, Goten I'm so happy you're here," she burst into more tears, crying on his chest.

He placed his arms around the seventeen-year-old, comforting her.

"I know," he said soothingly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's my chapter 2. I'll have to think of a third one now. Well I hope it was just as good as my first chapter. This is the first time I'm trying to write a angst story! So please review it! Thanx


	3. Let Go

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ characters…if I did, do you think I'd be writing these stories…nope!

Author Notes: Anyway I finally came up with a chappie 3 for this story n it is also the final and last chappie too of this story I've ran out of ideas n it wasn't meant to be a long ficcy anyway…I have to dedicate this chapter to Callisto Firestarter for giving me the idea…well ill start writing…I hope this chappie is a good closing one…I'm not using a song in this one but right now I'm listening to Celine Dion- All Coming Back to me….which is a lovely song….well ja ne, enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Let Go

Bra stood infront of her father's grave. The wind howled around the graveyard. It danced around the leave barren tree branches. The sky was overcast with dull grey clouds. Bra shivered pulling her fleece top up more, covering her chin. Her aquamarine hair was wrapped up in a low ponytail. She was wearing a hat over it. Her black flares covered her trainers, which stood on crushed and crumpled leaves. The seventeen-year-old demi-saiyajin crouched down and placed a bunch of flowers just in front of the grey gravestone. It was the fifth anniversary of his death. His murder. She stood up, tears filled her eyes. She looked at the white inscription on the gravestone. She brushed some fresh tears away from her dampened cheeks. She closed her eyes finally ready to leave, although she would be back the following week. She opened her eyes and screamed when she turned around to leave. In front of her stood a man just a little taller than her. He had black spiky hair, which dipped into his forehead like a 'V' shape. His ebony eyes looked into her sapphire blue eyes. He was wearing a black vest with black trousers. A buckle belt around his waist, looped onto his trousers. He wore fingerless black gloves over his hands and black boots on his feet. He smiled at Bra. Bra stopped screaming and covered her mouth with a hand. Was it really him? Was he really there? No, he's dead, she thought. She closed her eyes thinking it was all in her imagination. She opened her eyes; he still remained in front of her. Bra's blue eyes filled up more tears. "Daddy?" "Princess," he nodded. Bra threw her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her, embracing her in a hug. Bra burst into more tears, sobbing on Vegeta's shoulder. "It's really you!" she exclaimed through tears. "I've missed you so much daddy!" Vegeta rubbed her back, comforting her. "Yes it's really me Princess. I've missed you too!" Bra pulled away from the hug, she looked into his eyes. "Does this mean you're back for good?" Her eyes danced with joy, a massive smile painted on her lips. Vegeta's eyes filled with sadness. Bra watched them, her smile fading and tears returned to her eyes. "You're not, are you?" Vegeta nodded up, motioning for her to see the halo, which hovered above his hair. "I can't. I'm sorry." Bra looked at the halo; the fresh tears fell from her eyes. "Why can't you? Why 

did you leave us? What are you doing here?" She ran from her father. "Bra? Wait?" he appeared in front of her, grabbing her shoulders, making her stop running. She collapsed into more tears on him. "I wish I was here to stay, honestly! I miss your mother, your brother and you! But I can't. If I had known my visit would upset you I wouldn't have came. But I need to tell you something. And I need you to pass a message onto Trunks." Bra stopped crying and looked at her father. "What is it?" She sniffed. "Trunks has to stop beating himself up about me death being his fault. It wasn't. No one was to know I was going to be killed. Its called fate. Will you tell him?" He asked his demi-saiyajin daughter. She nodded her head in answer, silently. "Good and now I want you to stop doing this to yourself." Bra looked at him puzzled. "Doing what to myself?" Suddenly Vegeta produced a mirror in his hand. He handed it to Bra. She took it and looked in it. It revealed a very pale skinned reflection with tired blue eyes. Her that once bounced was flat and lifeless. She looked generally awful. "This is what will happen if you don't learn to let go." He told her. She looked at him," You want me to forget you!" she shrilly cried at him. "No, you will never forget me, I will always be your father, no matter where I am. But you need to let go of the past. It's making you ill, you have to see this princess. Your mother and Kakarotto's brat, Goten do." Bra looked back at her reflection. "They do?" Vegeta looked at his teen daughter. "Bra I will always be with you, but it's time to let go of the past." Bra looked at the saiyajin prince. "I understand daddy." She smiled. He smiled back, then his expression changed. "What is it now?" Bra asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer. "I have to go now, Princess." His face and voice filled with sadness. Bra started crying again. "No daddy, there's more I have to tell you." Vegeta too had tears in his eyes. "Bra I already know and I'm proud of you. I always have been and will." He placed his gloved hand on her cheek; she covered it with both her hands, closing her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks. "I will always be watching over you. I'm there in the air, the sun, the shadows, everything. I love you my little Princess." He pulled her forward and kissed her forehead. "You will always be my little girl, my little princess." Bra cried even more knowing their time was up. "Daddy, I love you too. I'll never forget you." Vegeta removed his hand. "You never will, I'm always there watching over you. I'm in the stars and the moon, remember that." With that he was gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bra shot up in bed. Her eyes trimmed with water. But this time she didn't break down and cry. She looked to her side; she looked at the dark headed man, lying so peaceful in her in bed. His sleeping angelic face made her smile. She carefully got up, so not to disturb him. She pulled back the curtains to the French door, which led out onto a balcony. She walked out onto the balcony and rested her elbows on the balcony railing. The night air was crisp. Her breath frosted as she exhaled. A big full moon shone down on her with millions of stars twinkling around it. She wrapped her arms around her bare shoulders, she was a little cold only a slinky nightdress. She looked at the moon and smiled. She always came out here after she woke up from dreams; she had a reason to. She remained to stare at the moon, resting her chin in her elbows. "Mommy, I had a nightmare." A sleepy voice said behind her. She turned round and looked at the small boy in front of her. He was rubbing his right eye, one pyjama trouser leg ridden up his leg, his floppy black hair ruffled up. She smiled and walked over to him. She cuddled him, ruffling his jet-black hair. "It's okay sweetie." "Is everything okay?" The dark headed man appeared at the French doors entrance. He scratched his head under his messed up black hair. Then he shivered and wrapped his arms around his naked chest; he was only in jogging bottoms. Bra looked up and smiled at him, still hugging her son. "Jesse just had a nightmare, that's all Goten." "Oh." Goten walked out to them and picked up his son. "Hey sport how do you say you come and sleep in our bed tonight?" He smiled at his son, who resembled him so much. He looked at his wife. "That is if it's okay with your mommy of course." Jesse looked at his mother. She smiled and nodded her hair. Goten looked back to Jesse. "Now where's your favorite toy?" He asked the small boy. "I left Tiger in my room." He answered his father. "Well let's go get him." Goten smiled, he looked at Bra, who was once again looking at the moon. "Bra you coming?" "Huh?" She turned around to Goten, he smiled at her. "I'll be there in a minute." She smiled. Goten nodded and then went back inside. Bra looked at the moon again. "Night daddy, I love you." She spoke to the moon. She then went inside. She had finally let go of the past that haunted her so much. 

Vegeta watched her from the other world. "Good night Princess. I'm so proud of you." "Vegeta? You coming?" A voice invaded his thoughts. He turned around. "Huh? What is it Kakarotto?" Vegeta looked at the goofy smiling saiyajin. "You ready for round two?" Goku smiled. "If you want ass kicked, yeah." Vegeta smirked. Goku laughed. "We'll see." The two saiyajins then started round two of their sparring match.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okies I changed the plan a little bit….Okies so it wont be so confusing…Bra had the dream 5 years ago…and it's been ten years since Vegeta died. And in the last five years Bra and Goten got married and had a little boy….who I am just going to have to draw…and every night if Bra wakes up she goes out the balcony to the moon and speaks to her father…and Vegeta is watching over her still….I dunno how Goku died, but I thought id have him in heaven with Vegeta to bug him…well this is where this story ends…I hope it wasn't a too crappy ending…well til next time….

Claire


End file.
